


Better to Forget

by Blightcon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blightcon/pseuds/Blightcon
Summary: Drabble: "You've already lost!"





	Better to Forget

“Rewind.”

Rewind shuddered, cuddling himself into his knees. “Rewind, wake up.” The minibot’s optics onlined to see a hazy yellow visor staring into his blue one. He half-consciously sat up, yawning. “Chromedome? What? What is it?” he mumbled, his vision clearing. It took him a moment for his CPU to recognize the time. “2 pm?! I slept ‘til 2 pm?!” he shouted, slipping off of his recharge berth. Even without a mouth, Rewind knew Chromedome was smiling. “This isn’t funny! Stop laughing at me!” The larger Autobot stood up from where he kneeled in front of the now-offline slab, arms raised innocently. “I’m not! I’m not laughing!”

“Yes you are!” The black minibot took a moment to point accusingly at his roommate. “I can see it in your mind,” he declared darkly. Chromedome finally burst out, giggling. “You know what your problem is, Rewind? Your problem is that you drink too much before sleeping. I’m surprised Swerve even lets you in his bar anymore after one.”

“And how would you know that? You’re usually asleep when I come to check on you before heading over,” Rewind asked, rolling his optics behind his visor. “You snore like one of Brainstorm’s ‘silent’ blasters. You know what- I don’t have time for this! I need to meet up with Tailgate and Skids!” Chromedome chuckled, arms crossed. “Be back by eight tonight. I want to hang out on deck to watch the stars. You had better be there!”

“Will do, Domey!” Rewind saluted before disappearing behind the door, without seeing the frown hidden behind Chromedome’s mask.

 

 

Chromedome shot up, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. He had hoped it was all a dream, but when he looked down at his hands…

One of them wasn’t there.

He thumped his helm on the wall behind him, looking up at the ceiling. It was 2 pm again. Last night, he visited Swerve’s for a drink to drain his feelings. It never worked, so he went up onto the deck to count the stars. He didn’t remember anything after that, though. He didn’t remember falling asleep. All he knew was the familiar sting on the back of his neck.

Why wasn’t it working? Why did he still remember everything? He squeezed his optics shut and re-opened them, letting his surroundings become clearer. He realized that this wasn’t, in fact, his habitation suite. He was in the medibay.

“And how’s that arm coming along?”

Chromedome jumped at the sound of the young voice, gaze shooting up at the doctor-in-training, First Aid. The red mech kneeled down and poked the stitches, frowning. Ignoring the sting, Chromedome sighed. “What happened?” he whispered. “Last night? Oh, well… Drift and Rung found you outside, out cold. They thought you were dead, and I pretty much don’t blame them. You lost a lot of Energon, Chromedome. You needed to come to Ratchet once you had the chance. We all know how much Rewind meant to you, but sometimes-” he hesitated. “Sometimes, you need to let things go.”

“This is his fifth partner he’s lost, First Aid,” a deeper voice followed. “Chromedome was responsible for the deaths of four others of his Conjunx Endura. Each one died in his arms.”

Ratchet looked straight into his visor. “Isn’t that right, Chromedome?”

Chromedome barely paid any attention to the accusing conversation. He felt sick. Weak, scared, tired… He could go on and on about his feelings. But all he could really do was just sit there, the world around him blurring into long, white lines until it stopped. He was on hard, white concrete. Everything was white. There was nothing to see, and even if you looked up, there was no sky. Panicking, he stood up and ran until he bumped into something. Tripping, he fell onto his chin, a small, black, shadowy figure crouching down. “ _You know- I - what? - don’t have - time - time - time - for this! Will do, - I can see it in your - time for this! - it in your mind! I can see it in your mind! In your mind! Your mind! Your mind!”_

Chromedome screamed, covering his face with his arm. Optics wide in terror, he watched the figure fade, Overlord taking its place. _“Run, run, as fast as you can, Chromedome… Chromedome!”_ Everything went black.

_“But you’ve already lost.”_


End file.
